


Walking Away

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [384]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam standing up for himself, after s10 probbaly?, dean negative, not set in any particular time, think that's when it was written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's fed up, and ready to walk away if he has to.





	

It’s one step too far, one push too many, and Sam remembers something of the eighteen year old kid who held his ground against John Winchester and the Winchester Way of Life and Hunting and Family and walked out for what he believed in.

“God, Dean, just stop,” he says, tiredly but surely.

Dean stops in his tracks. “What?”

“You heard me,” Sam says. “I’m tired of this, Dean. Tired of you pushing at me, like I owe you, like I’m…like I have something to prove. _I’m_  not the one with something to make up for, Dean.”

Dean grabs his forearm, where the Mark once was, a new, defensive habit. “I thought we were over this,” he says. “Look, if you really wanna get into it, I could remind you…”

“Stop it,” Sam says again, gaining traction. He’s not going to listen to this. Not going to let Dean beat at him until he backs down. Not tonight, not this time. “Just stop. Yeah, I’ve fucked up, but I apologized and I worked to make things better and it’s not enough but it’s a start. I don’t pretend it never happened, that I was in the right, whatever it is you’re telling yourself this week. You betrayed me, Dean.”

“Is this still about _Gadreel_?” Dean asks incredulously. “Sammy, I thought we were over that.”

“Don’t call me Sammy,” Sam says. “And if you think that’s something I’ll ever just _get over_ , than you’re an idiot. And I know you. You’re not an idiot. You’re–” It takes Sam a moment to find the words. “You’re smart enough to understand what you did and apparently don’t give a fuck about me enough if you don’t care how it made me feel. And if that’s true, fine. But…I’m done with this, Dean. I’m done with you making things worse and pretending it’s all fine and good. Either start fixing things, or I’ll leave,” he says.

He walks out, then, leaving the Bunker behind. He won’t go far, will be back soon enough, but it will give Dean time to think.

He wonders what Dean will choose, if he even cares enough about Sam to want Sam to stay. Sam shrugs to himself. He did his best. And he was serious. If leaving is the best option, then he’ll leave.

It’s time he started making sure he was taken care of, first and foremost.


End file.
